


1-5 Keelhaul

by saphire_dance



Series: Word of the day 2012 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keelhaul: 1: to haul under the keel of a ship as punishment or torture 2: to rebuke severely</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-5 Keelhaul

Dinah was beautiful when she was angry. Not that Ollie was foolish enough to tell her that. Nor was he foolish enough to get on her bad side, not anymore anyway. No it was far more fun to watch her tear into Hal.

Or Bruce. Having her leading of the League was the best decision anyone could have made. She wasn't afraid to tell it like it is and stand up to Bruce and Clark and Diana when they got all high and mighty.

Dinah turned from Hal and started addressing the rest of the table. Ollie sat up a little straighter and grinned. She could have had her pick of anyone in the room, any of them, but she chose him after everything they'd been through. That pretty bird was going home with him tonight and he couldn't be happier or more proud.


End file.
